This invention relates in general to a toilet closet bowl, and more particularly to apparatus for elevating the bowl above an existing floor flange. In general, existing toilet closet bowls are of a fixed height and are supplied in a low version and a higher version, the higher version being utilized by handicapped persons who, because of an infirmity, may not be able to seat themselves on a regular sized closet bowl. In the past it has been necessary to purchase a second bowl with a higher casting and discard the installed bowl. The only attempts that have been made to adapt this situation have been in public convenience rooms where the two differently sized bowls have been installed. In a private residence, however, it is impossible to install a plurality of bowls, and it is not practical from an expense standpoint to install an adjustable toilet, such as suggested by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,473.